Random Bestiality Short Stories
by carnalcarnation
Summary: This is my own and requested fantasies between humans and animals. Please do not attempt at home.
1. Rose of The Wolves

**Rose meets a wolf in the woods. What could happen?**

Rose trampled through the thick forest shrubs and branches, panting from the humidity from the earlier rainfall. This trip has been an absolute nightmare since she had that fight with her ex-boyfriend. Aren't exes supposed to stay out of your life after the breakup? A small, spiny tree branch smacks Rose in the face snapping her from thoughts of the stupid fight.

Where on earth is the trail? She breathes loudly in annoyance. Vacations are usually relaxing right? Rose scoffs. The only fun she wanted right now consisted of a burly man and a nice queen-sized bed. The sun beat down on her face causing her to finally begin sweating. Throwing down her hiking bag from her back she takes off her plaid button-up and shoves it into the bag. The feeling of her practically bare chest getting fresh air was like the earth kissing her skin.

She picked up her bag again and continued on the path she was creating only wearing her shorts and bra. The last time she was outside in her bra was also the last time she had sex. She bit her lip from the super wrong memory. Her ex did everything wrong, and it only lasted five minutes. Why did she put up with him?

Suddenly, a low growl from her right stops her feet from moving another step. Slowly, she turned her head and gasped at the scene that she was about to just walk past. There, not twenty feet from her, a male wolf was viciously humping a female who was panting from both the excitement and the humidity.

Rose felt a familiar hot sensation in her panties and shook her head. Man, was she desperate for some action. She then realized the wolves haven't noticed her yet. She could still get away and not get killed by two huge dogs. Just as she moved to run, her boot caught a root and she tumbled to the ground. The male wolf turned his head in Rose's direction and snarled.

She tried to get to her feet but her backpack was stuck on something. Twisting and turning to see what was holding her back, she heard twigs snapping. Her eyes turned to the wolves and saw that the male was not only finished, but he was stuck from his knot being embedded in the female's body. His eyes met Rose's and a shiver went down her back and into her panties.

Her thoughts became clouded with lust. She could plainly see the wolves' juices dripping from between them. The male's red rocket was very visible from her angle. No one was around for miles and no one would ever know. Rose felt herself slipping out of the backpack to get unstuck. Her hands shook as she slowly sat up and reached for her boots. It has been so long.

Rose kicked off her shoes and socks keeping an eye on the wolves that were still tangled up with each other. She looked around to make sure they were all really alone before she slipped her shorts down her slender legs. The male wolf watched intently with a growl low in his chest. Rose bit her lip as her fingers hooked her panties and pulled them down to the ground. She sat down on the grassy forest floor and sighed. The blades of grass sent shoots of pleasure down her body. She closed her eyes at the feeling, enjoying each moment.

Hot breath on her face forced her to open her eyes. Bright yellow eyes watched her cautiously from only inches away. His nose sniffed the air and he licked her face. A moan left her lips at the cool wet tongue. The wolf began to lick inside her mouth and Rose went along and stuck her tongue out. His tongue overpowered hers and tasted every inch of her mouth. She cried out in ecstasy.

He stops licking her thinking he hurt her and growls. Rose pulls her bra off and lies back in the grass. The wolf steps over her and stares down at her naked body curiously. His neck bends as he sniffs her slightly glistening skin. His cold nose stops at her right nipple and his tongue licks it slowly. Rose holds in the moan, afraid to scare him away. Suddenly, he starts to suckle her nipple like a pup. His teeth gently nibble and suck as Rose writhes under his furry body.

He moves to the other nub and continues suckling on her like she were his mother. Rose reaches up and begins to slowly pet the wolf to encourage him. He jerks back sharply out of surprise and growls. She watches his yellow eyes trying to tell her not to move. Her eyes move down and stop at his dripping penis. She bites her lip at the sight. The wolf moves back to her body and begins sniffing down her stomach.

His search ends as he finds her wet pussy. The coldness of his nose causes Rose to whine and grab at the grass beside her. His tongue meets her lips and she begins to sweat even more. His eyes meet hers as he uses his tongue to move past her pussy lips. His long tongue fills her instantly. As it goes in and out, the roughness scraps against her clit. Rose yelps as she has an orgasm. The wolf cleans her up and lifts his head almost proudly.

She can see his cock grew another inch since she orgasmed. If they were going to do the deed, she needed a way to set her hips higher. She didn't want to do this doggie style. Her hand slowly reaches to the backpack. The male wolf watches her intently, but doesn't move or growl. Her fingers slide the stuck strap from the roots and pull the bag to herself. Not making any sudden moves, Rose slowly slides the bag under her bottom to raise her pussy up at the wolf.

He sniffs her again and gives her lips one more lick before climbing over her and positioning himself at her entrance. He begins humping like a piston, but misses each time. Rose reaches down and grabs his dick. She strokes the long red penis and guides it to her entrance. The cock hits her pussy instantly and he locks his front legs under her back. Rose screams out as the wolf humps her. His fur brushes against her nipples with each thrust causing that much more pleasure. His knot begins to grow within her walls and he locks in. Rose screams as she orgasms over and over.

When the wolf finishes, he pulls out of her and his knot comes sliding out with him. Rose frowns. She was hoping they would be hooked for a little while longer. But just like all the men she has been with, the wolf trots away with his mate. Rose lies in the grass for a while longer before dressing and continuing looking for the path way.


	2. Simba and Jasiri

My paws scraped the dry earth as I raced towards the large rock formation in the distance. The sounds of growls and roars echoed in my burning ears, fading as I got further from my pride. I shake my head as I run. My ex-pride, I guess. I glance over my shoulder and sigh, but at the same time, my heart sinks. Even though they have exiled me, I know I will miss them. I didn't mean to disrespect Zira or her plan to harm Simba.

My paws halt as they feel something soft beneath them; grass. A grin tugs on my snout. It's been so long since I've seen or felt lush grass like this. I fall on my side and roll over onto my back, scratching my fur with the gentle grass. A twig snaps towards my left causing me to jump up. Why can't I ever enjoy the small things? My ears twitch as a growl erupts behind the taller grass further away. My eyes land on a group of four lionesses who apparently have been watching me.

"I'm sorry, Nala!" cries a smallest lioness.

A gentle voice carries over the space between us. "Consider this…your first lesson."

Nala is a beautiful lioness, as are most, but there's something different about her. Her gentle voice and soft sky blue eyes make my muscles relax even though she was stalking me. She steps forward towards me and I instinctively stumble backwards almost tripping on my tail. She turns her head to her friends and a beautiful laugh sounds from her mouth.

"Don't be scared," she pauses and steps forward again. "Just tell us where you came from."

"I…" I clear my throat and sit down. "Beyond the Elephant Graveyard…I was exiled."

The word causes them all to flinch backwards. There goes telling them much else. Judging by their concerned glances, I can tell that I won't belong here either. Nala nods to one of the lionesses and she takes off towards Pride Rock; the place that every lion and lioness wants to belong to.

"What's your name?" asks the other large lioness.

My tail slightly wags in the grass, both loving the feeling and out of nervousness. "Jasiri."

"What pride are you from?" Nala's voice is low and has become cold.

My eyes lower to the ground. "Zira's."

The small lioness backs away as fear overcomes her expression. Without a word, she takes off towards the large rocks that have been taunting me for years. Nala and the large lioness nod at each other and study me carefully.

"Come with us," Nala demands and turns her back on me.

Her body sways as she leads me towards Pride Rock. The other large lioness flanks my right side to keep an eye on me, but I don't care. I'm almost to the place I've only dreamt about! I look up at the protruding rock and spot Simba. My skin trembles and my fur rises slightly as I see him for the first time. His red mane and golden fur are glorious and shine in the setting sunlight. I can feel the weight of his stare on me as Nala leads me to the rocks that lead up to the high point.

I try to be graceful as I jump from rock to rock, climbing to the top. The setting sun makes the entire sky pink and purple, and from up here, everything is the sky. My eyes flitter down to look at the huge lion standing before me. I need to learn to focus. Simba watches me curiously and nods to the females to leave.

"Jasiri," the way his voice says my name makes my legs quiver. "I hear that Zira exiled you."

I nod and slightly bow to him. "Yes, but it was-"

He growls, indicating that he wasn't done yet. "So you thought that you'd come here looking for sanctuary?"

I flinch at the sound of his growl. Since Scar died, it's been a while since I've been around a male. Simba's stare makes me cower to the cold rock ground. I close my eyes as he steps towards me. A low chuckle comes from above me and I slowly open my eyes. Simba is sitting in front of me with a smile on his face that he was only joking. I sit up slowly trying not to get too close to him.

"You can stay here…for now." He flashes his dazzling white smile at me. "I'm sure you'd like to bathe before everyone gets ready for bed."

I cock my head at him. "Why is that?"

He looks away and smirks. "I don't want to be rude, but they'll be a little uneasy…if you come in smelling like…Zira."

I swallow hard and nod, a little embarrassed. Simba jumps up and shows me down the rocks and around the rock formation. This place is beautiful! There's a small pond surrounded by trees and tall grass. A couple zebras see us and immediately run off, leaving us completely alone. I smile to myself. Zira would give anything to have an opportunity like this.

Simba sits at the edge of the water and motions for me to go ahead. "This is our water hole. You might want to hurry though. It's almost dark."

I shake myself mentally and walk by him, letting my tail skim the fur of his chin. He is the most attractive lion I have ever seen. This might be the only time for us to be alone, and I really want some of him. Scar has been dead for almost a year, and there's no way I would mate with Zira's idiot son, Nuka.

I step into the water and make sure my hips swing sensually as I do. I feel his stare on me again, so I look over my shoulder and smile. Simba's eyes dart from my tail to my face and then to the sky. He laughs and stands up.

"Why don't you come in with me?" I tease.

He looks over at Pride Rock and then back to me. "Sure, but just a quick swim."

His mane blows around as the wind picks up a little. I notice how he comes to stand so close to me so that our shoulders touch. I glance up at him a little in shock that this is happening like a dream come true. His yellow eyes watch me curiously. I take my chance and jump up slightly to land a gentle lick on his cheek. I land back down on my paws with a splash.

"What was that for?" he asks a little high pitched and nervously.

I wink at him and grin. "For welcoming me into the pride."

His expression changes quickly, and his voice lowers. "You haven't been fully welcomed just yet."

I turn from him and get out of the water even though that wasn't much of a bath. I fall back onto my side and roll over to my backside to dry off in the grass. Simba follows me out, but doesn't attempt to dry off. I stare up at him as he kneels between my hips. His bright eyes catch mine as his tongue gently dips down onto my shivering pussy. I purr deeply in my throat as his warm, rough tongue licks across my lips. I twitch as his tongue pierces between my folds into my vagina.

"Mmmm, Simba," I purr.

He lifts his head and I am greeted by a devilish smirk. "You ready to be welcomed?"

I roll over and stretch my legs out. I shake myself out and turn my back to him. He chuckles under his breath as he mounts me. The heat from his hips over mine causes me to growl in anticipation. I feel his hard cock against the folds of my dripping pussy. His hips thrust causing it to slap against my wetness. I turn my head at him and moan.

"Put it in me, Simba."

He growls and gives me a love bite on my neck. "Don't talk to a King like that."

"Ah," I gasp as his fangs grip my skin for a brief second. "Please, Simba."

His hips move again as he lines himself up with me. I feel the head of his penis against my pussy lips. His claws dig into my hips as he begins to push himself into me. Suddenly, he shoves himself all the way inside me and his balls slap against me.

"Simba!" I roar in pleasure.

He bites me again, but a little harder. "Jasiri, you need to hush. The other lionesses will hear you."

"Let them hear me," I growl back at him.

Simba laughs and begins thrusting in and out. I haven't felt this full in ages. I moan and growl with each thrust. Every thrust causes his balls to slap against my tender pussy. His huge cock throbs inside my walls making me shiver below him. He groans as he goes faster in and out of me. The weight of his body on mine is just that much more pleasure inducing, knowing that I can hold this mighty King.

"I'm close!" I whisper harshly.

"Mhm," Simba grunts as his hips slap against mine almost knocking me over. "Me too."

"Harder!" I roar thrusting my hips back at him.

His stomach rubs against my back making my body heat up as he fucks me. I yelp as his cock twitch inside of me. My walls start to tremble around his hard cock, milking him with each pull. He roars loudly as his balls empty inside of my warm convulsing pussy.

He pulls out and collapses into the grass. I lay next to him trying to catch my breath. My legs are sore and my pussy is still throbbing as I cuddle next to him. His chest heaves as he looks over at me.

"Don't tell the others."

"Of course."


End file.
